1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for remotely controlling other systems or apparatus and further being adapted for receiving feedback signals indicative of the state of the controlled apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Most remote controls, such as those we use today for our home entertainment devices use an infrared beam for communication. Some use sounds above our audible range. In any event, these prior art remote devices are one way only. That is, they will transmit a command signal to a device but are not adapted to receive a response, such as a device status signal.
Therefore, a need exists for a remote control that can not only transmit commands to a controlled slave unit, but can also receive feedback status signals from the slave unit. Moreover, there is a need for a radio frequency (“RF”) remote control device that can communicate between walls or windows.